Hic!
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Hicoughs were hell for a certain Strawberry who just wanted the rest to shut up already but of course he never got what he wanted or did he? Things were funny that way. Ichigo/Shinji yaoi


**Title:** Hic!!

**Author:** lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beach

**A/n:** I wanted to write something so I came up with this for as a fan of crack pairings I could not resist for Shinji x Ichigo is rare as I wanted to see if i could come up with something seeing there is such a large lack of fics for them!! lol. I properly fell flat on my face as both characters are so awesome i hope/hoped to do them justice but hell what can i say its fan writing and that never has to be perfect so beware of protental OOC and typos.

[Beta'd by Sasukez]

**----------------------------**

**Enjoy**

**----------------------------**

Ichigo's teeth gritted together in the effort it took to massage his chest with his hands. As it burned and spasmed, out of control, as he continued in his attempts to stop the endless torture that was his ridiculous hiccup episode. It seemed useless though, because before long, tears were in his eyes. But, what created this hell for the teenager was in the mist of his training his growing fustracion. For all the Visoreds surrounding him, minding their own damn business in what they considered a "break" and what he considered awkwardness to the extreme, made him scowl, his eyes turning this way and that.

Hic!

Damnit all! Why did something embarrassing like this have to happen to him at a time like that. The substitute Soul Reaper cursed to himself, attempting to cover his mouth, his body jerking with his bodies convulsing movements.

While the rest did their own thing, Lisa and Love peering at their perverted, porno magazines. Mashiro and Hachi minding their own business, Kensei and Rose talking to each other and yet, facing away from one another, and the little freaking munchkin herself, as she lay flat on her back, looked to be snoozing up a storm. Ichigo highly doubted that though, as true evil never slept. Also, Shinji himself stretched out lazily on the ground, was reading a book on the couch with a bored out of his mind expression on his face. As it was always the same with these guys the teen always in the end, feeling irritably weary by just how relaxed they all were.

All of them had their own unique personalities he thought, as a string of yet more hiccups escaped him. Sweat dripping, nervously, from his brow as he considered if he should just get up and leave or not? Huh. Whatever little piece of heaven this chilling time was suppose to be, which he didn't get, he was sure to make a scene in some way with that embarrassing sound. Besides, his chest was killing him. Time to go get some water.

Hic! Hic!

He was up to his feet by that point and walking over to the dirty jug of water, planning on chugging the thing down to soothe his sore throat and weird nerves. He tried holding his oxygen down tight but of course it didn't work. His face instantly turned blue.

Hic! Hic!.....HIC!

"That's it dickhead!!" Hiyori, screeched now really awake.

The hairs on the back of the Strawberry's neck didn't even have the chance to stand up on end at Hiyori's howling before she hit him upside the head by something that felt horrifyingly familiar as the jug of water he had just been hold in his reach went sailing through the air.

Hic!

"Dickhead, can it already!" Hiyori thrilled, fuming in his face.

He was given a slap across the face with her infamous, yellow flipflop and his head whipped from side to side as he spat curses, trying in vain to hold her off. As he was swung around the by the 4' 0 footer.

"You've been hiccuping that blasted tone for a whole friggin hour now so quite it will, ya! She barged nails digging into the Styrofoam of her sandel along with his hair as he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash murderously red. "Its driving me nuts you stupid dickhead! Stop being such an idiot already!" she growled, her sharp fang flashing menacingly with promise, all the while still shaking him like a very unlucky rag doll gone through the, grinder.

Hic!

"Let go of me you stupid, little!--" He spat.

He began to fight back harder as her sandal went about to leave more prints along his body during their rumble on the ground together in the hassle of dust cloud, scratching and going on the way snarling, as he called her all the nicknames he could think of to drive her over the edge.

"Let go of me you, snaggletoothian, psychopath! Ouch!" He cried push come to shove as this little wild animal was one hell of a tough one as over a hundred years of pent of who god knows what was like fighting off? er...just something bizzarily insane! "Damnit that hurt-hey hey, ouch ouch ,ow...!!" He thrashed out, goosely.

"Take this and that dumbass!" Was her returning battle stance.

"Hiyori, leave that boy alone," Love called out, turning a page of his latest Manga.

Hic!

"Not, until this stupid ass stops being so goddamn, stupid!" Hiyori hissed venomously.

"Your probably only making it worse," Came Rose's statement as he continued to watch the fight with the rest of his fellow Visoreds, tapping his leg to the beat of the screeching, dark Goth music blasting away on his ipod "You're traumatizing that poor child to death." He shrugged.

"That's right! Berry-boy is only a baby!" Mashiro beamed.

"That is correct. Only...16 or 17 in humans years at most. He's only a child," Hachi said, nodding, brown, beady eyes solemn.

"Shaddap!" Ichigo barked at them all, getting loose from Hiyori enough to give them all a scary shruded look before he was choked by a tiny arm around his neck as he was pulled back with a gasp and attempted to claw at the floor to escape. "I-I.... might be the youth of this old fart's club! But I can still kick all your asses!" he finishedd doing a donky kick as that got him a few seconds gulp of air his sword lying useless mere feet away...irony.

"Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today...." Lisa argued.

"I double that" Love laughed with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Me too!" Mashiro nodded enthusiastically.

"Punk ass," Kensei grunted.

"Shut the hell up!" The Strawberry scoffed, twitchly.

"No you shut up an drop dead, already!" Hiyori's echoing warrior call.

And the next few moments was the teen fighting off the devil munchkin's strangle hold as she stomped on him repeatedly with her lethal feet, her freckled cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks in great annoyance as he held her off with a hand to her face.

Hic! Hic!

"Curse, those hiccups! Why won't they die!?" She wailed, slamming Ichigo down, hard, to the ground as she sat on top of him. Her hand fisted into orange hair, tightly, the spikes poking from between her small fingers as with her free hand, she pounded down swats on his back to try and knock the accursed sound out of him for good. "This is torture I tell ya! Pure torture! For Pete's sake, put a stinking sock in it already Kurosaki or its going to be my fist down that stupid dumb ass throat of yours! You hear me!?" She sided, the dark look of shadow crossing over her face having his eyes widen.

With that, she sent his face down into the dust and dirt of the ground, stomping down on him good one last time. For with a small cry from his mouth, she jumped off of him, proudly leaving him in the cloud of her victory win. Placing a shaky hand to his nose moments later which was gushing blood, Ichigo slowly eased up onto his knees, swearing his revenge on that little pigtailed brat who just laughed, hands on her hips.

He was thoroughly pissed off, his chest now more than ever, burning like acid...acid...Gah! He couldn't take this anymore it felt like he was about to have a heart attack any moment now and he wasn't even a hold man yet this was ridiculous.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!!!" He muttered, crawling away like a wounded animal. His sights were on the spilled jug of water which still seemed to have some water inside of it But, just as his outstretched hand was within reach yet again, his face breaking out into a look of somewhat hope, his joy was once again crushed by the super Hiyori tornado of trouble. "No!!" he cried out droll near foaming from his mouth.

"Ha!" She taunted.

"You?!" he edged teeth, bared.

"What? Want some wawa baby diapers Ichig-oo?" Hiyori cooed down to him, her eyes showing fake pity now from her previous bullying of him as he wasn't going to fall for it at all as she was predictable but dangerous. "I can get you more if you want." She noted with nod batting her eyes, grinning as she squatted down next to him his tempter began rising and he balled his pulsing fists together, closing his eyes.

"So what do ya say Strawberry-head?" she teased further rolling her thumbs.

"I say..." he began, vein pulsing in his forehead violently. His eyes shooting up to glare, wildly at her as raising a finger did point it straight out in her face for that was it, he told himself he was not going to deal with anymore of this crap from her. He need water and now! "Bite me!" He declared.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Bring it on then, dumbass!" She yelled back.

"No, you!" he said through his gritted teeth. "Ow! I didn't mean bite me for real!"

"Dumbass!" she snickered, winningly.

"Stop saying that!" He tore.

He snapped up, wrapping his hands around the girl's tiny neck. He shook her violently and earned two more deep footprints in his already dirtied face that caused him to fall backwards. He was no longer the rag doll but the humiliated punching bag of meat. Out of all the Visoreds, most of them he hardly knew, the grouchy little blond seemed to be the one he got along with the most even if it was with violence and insults. Crap.

"Hey, Ichigo, come here for a minute." Suddenly, out of the mess, Shinji's voice broke out. The teenager looked up, tears running like rivers down his face. He eyes the fellow Visored on the nearby couch. "I want to show you something. Its important," he told him breezily.

He was confused but relieved, if anything, to hear the others if it was to be the only thing that dragged him away from Hiyori. As she huffed and puffed after him, face as red as a baboon's butt as Ichigo crawled along with large, curious eyes to see what the hell it was Shinji wanted at a time like this. Better not be gloating.

Hic!

"Damn you! That's it! This ends now!" The little blond suddenly bansheed, jumping to her feet after the orange-haired Shinigami headed towards the Visored head as turning horror was now passing over his face his hands quickly shooting out to protect it."SILENCE IN THE WAREHOUSE!!!" Came the roar as she was so very close not to the delivering a fatal kick but suddenly just as a Ichigo thought he had had it for the day something of a miracle happened.

"Quit being that way to him Hiyori," Shinji quickly added in with quieter but serious voice as going back to flipping through his magazine as Hiyori's eyes widened as she stopped half way from from grabbing hold of the teen as she fell back, reluctantly, "Ichigo's one of us now," he sighed ,unimpressed.

"Yeah? So!?" she trolled, pointing a finger once more at the Strawberry as Ichigo looked back and forth between the two, feeling as if he were suddenly a little kid caught up in an argument between Mommy and Daddy. Ugh! "He's still a retard! And worse a dickhe-" She groaned.

HIC!

"And your still a little fang-toothed old shrimp with pony-tails!" Ichigo bit out crossing his arms ticked, off.

"What!" she squealed, raising her red sleeves.

"Ichigo?" Called that voice once more.

Hic!

"What is it-Hic!-Hirako?" Ichigo called back, getting up to his hands and knees to glare at the male Visored, who had done nothing to keep that crazy monkey girl off of his back as he had the ripped out air and battle scars to prove it. "I don't-Hic!-have time to lay around here. Hic! Hic! I have to go find a-Hic!-a way to get rid of these-Hic!-hiccups before they kill-Hic! Hic! Hic!-meeee....Hic!" He complained, though he thought of it as explaining.

"Really? Then problem solved," Hirako said, blinking lazily.

Hic!

"What?" Ichigo wondered.

Ichigo went over to him, annoyed that the blond didn't so much as look up at him as he approached. He kept a safe distance from Hiyori to save himself from more foot prints that could

add to the collection he had still covering his body. This was abuse, damn it all. Dropping his magazine then and looking out from under the fringe of his blond bangs, Ichigo pondered Shinji's swirling eyes. That had somewhat softened and warmed. He had never noticed it before.

If he could trust any of the Visoreds, Ichigo decided it would be Shinji. The guy was scary in his own way, no doubt about that. He was still wary of him, regardless, but still trusting enough of him. He couldn't be all that bad. He was better than nothing that was for sure as one of this freak-cases had to have his back.

HIC!

"Close your eyes," was the quiet command. A hand quickly being placed over the stunned teen's eyes, plunging his world into darkness. What the hell was this? A test? Huh. Whatever. He was used to them by now, strangely. "Breathe in and out very slowly and just calm yourself Ichigo. Relax..." somehow those words were comforting.

There was silence afterwards. He tried his best to do what he was told, however, with his insides squirming with the feeling of molten lava, he found he was unable to do much about it. His breathing did slow down a tiny bit though after his barnyard tussle with that brat a few minutes ago. And the fact that it was a little to quiet around here made the Strawberry nervous. It was expected that he could be attacked again at any moment in which case this test needed to hurry up.

"Now, on the count of three, open your eyes, slowly..." Shinji recommended, the pressure of the hand leaving his face. For Ichigo, reluctantly, with a twitching eyebrow, did as he was told, yet again, not to sure where this was heading "One...two...three...now take a deep breath!" His eyes popped open at the shout out.

Hic!

Also, as soon as his eyes opened, did Ichigo's heart stopp dead. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, the orange-haired teenager realized that the blond was now just inches away from him, his hay-colored hair moving with his silent movements. Not long after, something very shocking that left the large warehouse in utter shock, happened as in the next instant, was the strawberry aware that his lips were being captured in a kiss.

He comprehended that they were very warm and full lips. For those few, blank seconds of time, his alarms began going off in a panic. His eyes widening further, about to roll right out of his head. His mouth opened suddenly in the mist of the surprise kiss attack and he let loose a whimpering shriek.

"What? What the hell!!" He began, his face green as he spit and gagged, violently, pointing accusingly at the Visored a few feet away, slung on the couch who appeared to not have moved at all though he knew better then that. "Y-You are going to—gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS!!!--regret that! Dammit all, what the frig was that all about!? Huh? Explain yourself already--you SICK, LARGE TOOTHED, CREEPY, PERVERTED, PEDOFILE YOU!!!" Ichigo continued shouting, the veins in his forehead pulsing in great irritation and confusion but most of all embarrassment, as he shook all over as a result of all the outrage inside of him, breathing heavily through the nose.

All he got in return was silence as he looked, quickly, this way and that. He saw the looks of all the rest, especially the furious blushing of a certain little beast, her gritted teeth snapped together as she glared at the bewildered strawberry that back to the ground. It was uncomfortably awkward for the longest seconds, until a snapped of his fingers was Shinji once more just like that bring all of the outworldy minds back towards him center and stage.

"Bizarre aye?" Hirako slicing through the, air.

"Huh?" Ichigo began, rapidly blinking.

"....Don't you 'huh' me Mr. Chapped Lips," Shinji then said, masking his bored out of his skull face, placing a finger beneath his eye and sticking his tongue out at the rest, revealing his door-knocker tongue ring as it visible in shining mockery. "Do you notice anything different now Dumbass? Anything at all perhaps? Think about it, long and hard if you can and tell me what you think...." It wasn't a question but Ichigo still pondered it.

"I-I um." Ichigo tried to think. What was it?

"Shinji! That's my line Dumbass!" Hiyori interrupted.

Ichigo felt the urge to bite off both of their heads, but, of course, quickly thought better of it. He swallowed once more, that puckered look still on his face, as he lowered his hands from his burning throat in astonishment.

"Aah...t-t-there all gone!?" he exclaimed, wildly.

"Yes, your hiccups are all gone. Amazing ain't it?" The blond mused, leaning up from the ragity hand me down coach to stretch as he regarded the astounded teen with a dismissing wave of his hand, his way of saying to just forget about it. "All it took was a little scare and there they go! Its as easy as that." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood then to straighten up his clothes and damn tie.

Ichigo remained standing there. Shinji going on then ahead with the others, passing him by to head back down to the hot, training room. That was not before he cast one last look to the teen out of the corners of his eyes the Visored clapped the boy's shoulder light, before giving it a good squeeze.

"You're such a dumbass ,dumbass!" Hiyori sniped, beyond annoyed now seconds afterwards as she raising a short leg pushed a foot against the rear and shoved the white-faced boy ahead towards the training room to follow the rest. " Now, get moving you stupid head! Move, move, MOVE!!" she hollowed begrudgingly.

With that, he had been hurled back into the basement were he continued to train, reluctantly. Of course, his partner had to be her since she had been more merciless with him for reasons unknown. Wrapping it up hours later, he tiredly, sorely began his long walk home but just as things couldn't look more bleak they got a whole lot worse when distresses set in when the hiccups started up again as he cried out in frantic outrage to the fiery, setting sun.

HIC!

"Damn that Hirako!" Ichigo cockingly-cursed, as he continued on his way towards home, teeth clenched tightly shut his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jeans as that scowl from before was not just not there but wield onto his face pale eyebrows drawn down in deep frowning frustration."If I ever see him again I'll kill him!" he promised, twitching narrowed eyes as all his muscles tensed for the future encounter.

Hic!

"I swear to God-" he mumbled, rubbing his spiky head.

Hic! Hic! Hic!

"Stupid hiccups! Hic!" He was suddenly yelling out to the sky as he threw his book bag onto the ground in anger, books and pencils spiraling out along the empty road in an unfaltering display of this teen tantrum, as Ichigo pretty soon was jumping up and down. "Go-Hic!-the hell-Hic!-away!" He cried, pathetically.

He, as a child, had hiccup tantrums all the time, dating back to when his mom had still been around. Somehow, through it all, she had managed to always know how to cure him. But now that she was long gone, he was stuck with them. Those hiccups had been playing with him most of the day and he began to realize that he may never be able to get rid of them. As his feet stomped on the helpless school bag, it did not make him feel any better.

Hic!.....

Then, suddenly, he thought about something. What if the rest of his friends came by and saw him like this? He would look like an complete and utter fool in front of them. He, stupidly, look this way and that for any sign of spying Shinigami, Visoreds, Quincy, or humans. Man! Those stupid hiccups were driving him insane!

He was desperately in need of an S.O.S. He had done everything he could up until that bizarre attack that afternoon, which still made his face drain of blood. No amount of water or sneak attacks from his friends could have stopped the hiccups relentless attacks. He was beginning to turn blue from when he tried to hold his breath in a futile attempt to get rid of them. Nothing worked!

But one thought put color back into his cheeks in the form of a blushing crimson. Though he hated to admit it, the only thing that had remotely succeeded in subduing the hiccups was Shinji's brilliant idea of laying the moves on and friggin kissing him in front of the rest of the Visoreds.

Hic!

"Stop it! Dammit, LEAVE-HIC!-ME ALONE!" came his fierce, shout-out.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would ya?" A voice from behind the strawberry as startled into a jump of surprise clamping his teeth was Ichigo soon spinning around on his heels to be greeted, once again, by the one and only Hirako Shinji himself. "I just got here, how rude." He called out.

As the uneasiness returned, Ichigo gawked at the site of the upside down figure, slowly coming over to him from across the darkening orangish- pink sky over head as the only thing crossing the teen's mind as he watched the Visored dance along the clouds was how? For with that bubbling anger in him coming back full swing was the only thing on his mind now other then that was how on earth the other could do that? Eh....leave it for later.

Hic!

"Y-You," Ichigo hiccuped, jabbing an accusing finger over to the blond, who turned vertically as he came within a few feet of the orange-haired recruit of the outlaw team of Visoreds yet who still belong to the Shinigami. He stared back as always with his toothy grin. "This-Hic!-is all your fault-Hic! Why did you do-Hic!- that-Hic!- and why are you here!? Are you still on that stalking-Hic!-me crap from before?" The youth stampered.

"It wasn't stalking. It was friendly, looking after," Shinji said, smoothly coming to hit the ground as he stood in front of Ichigo, mimicking the teen's earlier position in tucking his hands deep into his pockets. "And what did I do exactly? Come now, don't be so dense. Be more specific." He began.

"Fine. It was for surprising me like that-Hic!-with-" Ichigo bursted, eyes narrowing as his finger wavered in front of the blond, his smile becoming less and less friendly as the seconds ticked on by. "The-Hic! Hic!-The you know! The...um...er...the--?" He started slurring, cheeks still flaring, but he would be damned if he were to show that he was aware of it. Why must he blush in the most obvious of situations? Unfair.

"Kiss?" Came the supplied, word.

Ichigo crossed his arms and absently nodded his head in a yes. That smile was suddenly smug and Ichigo quickly cursed, lowering his balled fists to his sides and readied himself for the fight if it came to that. Even though he was one of them now and had been training in secret in little over a course of a month, he knew Shinji loved to mess with him. But he wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily anymore! That was for sure!

The blond may have had the advantage from being a former Captain, Ichigo reasoned, only knowing the news from the loose-lipped, green-haired ditz, but Ichigo was sure he could take him if he had to. Even if he somehow lost, which was a high possibility, he would still do something to wipe that smirk off that damn face.

Hic!

"If all else fails, a quick cure of the hiccups is the art of surprise Kurosaki," The blond went on to explain as he came closer now as Ichigo scrutinized his flash clothing of a stripped silver tie, black caller shirt and tight jeans, lastly stupid belt buckle. "I thought since things were about to get rough, I would test out that theory, but it seems I was mistaken." He seemed disappointed yet not as he let out a breath.

"Damn straight-Hic!-you bast-Hic!-ard!" Ichigo bellowed, fist pulsing to hit something as those grey-flecked eyes were now in shadow as Ichigo held back the urge to just rip off that hat he was wearing and stomp the shit out of it to just like his book bag. "Look at me!? Its worse than it was before! Hic! My chest is about to burst into flames any moment, I swear! Hic! Luckily, my dad is a doctor so-Hic! Hic! Gah!" He shook his head, yanking at his brightly-colored hair.

"Then you should go take care of that while you can," Shinji spoke up as a gust of wind picked up fallen leaves around the two. That tie whipping out like a sign of an ill omen, or some kind of misfortune approaching as those eyes suddenly flashing were back into focus. "Have dear old Daddyo fix your boo boo for you. I could only imagine how embarrassing it would be to go home and complain about such a thing as a hiccuping fit." It was a observasion of unimpressivness.

"What Hic!-do you mean?" Was Ichigo's baffled answer.

"Nothing. Just I can still help you out if you want," The blond called, coming a bit closer now until he and the substitute Shinigami turned Visored were nearly eye for being only a few inches taller himself did the Strawberry glare but most possibly needed up broodingly pouting. "You know. Lend a helping hand." He continued, for just like him the blonde's path seemed already fated as there was nowhere to turn now, no were to go, besides here.

"What can you do Hic!-about it!?" The substitute Soul Reaper accused, flatly.

".....Care to find out?" Were the slow, dragged-out words.

"If this has more ambushing kissing involved then forget it!" Ichigo quickly sputtered in the others face as it was only natural to feel a bit queasy about that after all he had good right to be for who would have thought!-. "That is out of the-Hic! Hic!-question! You are the biggest pervert of the whole group back at that creep warehouse of, freaks! Hic! As you should be ashamed of yourself! Because i am not like that okay? So go the hell away now and leave me alone. Were done he-....Hic.!!" Heavy breathing meaning his was loosing steam and quick which in this sitauton was not a good thing.

But the next second, it really didn't matter for, suddenly, the red-faced Shinigami never manging to get the words said for grabbing hold of him in a flash hands soothing over his face was Shinji's mouth suddenly in crash covering that of his in a powerful kiss. This kiss was much like the one from earlier but it was sweeter Ichigo noted standing rooted to the spot now as his eyes gradually began to close in mere, exhaustion.

He had only kissed a few others in his short lifetime and they had all been girls. But to kiss another guy!? Now, that was something he would never, ever have foresaw and especially with someone like Shinji who both ticked him off and fascinated him all at the same time.

Not at all a pro at kissing, Ichigo was in the dark as the seconds passed, his hands unconsciously coming up to grasp the fabric of the blond's shirt in a white knuckle grip, that blasted tongue ring of his grazing his lips to make tingle. For as time past the Strawberry finding that he was actually starting to enjoy himself did he slowly opened his mouth with an inward shuttering, gasp.

Hands touching down on hips as their feet began to move backwards as their tongues, fervently, danced with one another's the carrot top's cheeks feeling like molten lava as he was forcefully soon shoved against the telephone poll behind him with a choked cry was all so, fast. Despite this being wrong in so many ways, he was still curious and continued to kiss the lanky blond, his insides in knots of confused bliss and ouch dammit, pain.

Pulling at a handful of orange hair, roughly, earning a growl from Ichigo, Shinji finally pulled back with one last wet kiss, leaving a string of silvery saliva between their lips that he licked up with a smile. Ichigo reopened his eyes then soon later slowly and instantly flinched at what he saw he was breathing heavily again, his back remaining against that wooden pole, that firm hand on his chest never leaving as he was forced to listen closely.

"Hear that?" Shinji, finally asked.

"N-nn-no," Confusion.

"Hot isn't it?" The ex-Shinigami Captain mused, his hand traveling down the Strawberries chest as he leaning in whispered in his ear as those friggin soft lips come down once more were they placed in a kiss, softly, to the side of his neck the teen quickly fidgeting recklessly, his arms coming down to slide against that slim waist. "What do you think Ichigo, huh? You can tell me anything" Yet more laughed, hands unconsciously traveling south, did they grasp along those back pockets of those nice, fitting jeans.

It took a minute...and another minute. Mind buzzing with so many questions his head of orange-messy hair picking up in the growing breeze was Ichigo unsure of what to do or even what to think as was all um,...fuzzy.

"My...my, hiccups?" Ichigo began suddenly, his brown coco eyes growing wide, the sun was now totally set behind the far distant mountains,as he shook his head, looking down to his chest, and the hand that still remained there for he could no longer feel that insane burning as he was left, dumbstruck. "They're gone again!" he whispered more to himself than anything. For he could not believe it! When had that happened? Crazy.

"Told ya so," Shinji said, eyes gleaming.

And with that said, the Visored shoving off and away from the teenager turned freshly visored in denial thrusting his hands back into his pockets with one last wink as Ichigo could only watch in astonishment did Shinji slouchingly began to head off. Blinking his eyes as he bit his lip still being able to taste that bizzare yet wonderful taste there, he thought about that theorized test of getting rid of his hiccups because as he thought about it, Ichigo suddenly felt slightly abandoned.

Shit.

Its not like he liked the guy, Ichigo thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud but that could easily be a lie since his face was betraying what he was really thinking. How could he not think dirty thoughts!? With his snappy fashion sense and that rotten blond bob of his along with those wicked, piercing eyes of his, how could he not think that Shinji wasn't attractive!? For with all those times Ichigo had thought he was bipolar from the easy flirting side of his to the downright and seriousness as he always shifting from yet the Visored was still a nutshell in a, whole.

However, right then, looking quickly back the way he had just came and over the direction that lead to his house, which was not to far off, in a streak of both annoyance and coming emotion he wasn't sure he wanted to feel or not was the teen pumped on, high.

"Hey, Shinji?" Ichigo called out, his feet picking up as he chased after the blond who despite his name being shouted out continued on walking as the orange-haird teen with a no more crap pulled over him policy did he push onward, "Hirako! Stop will ya!?" He growled, halting.

For with that looking up to the coming out moon with a deadpanned look on his expression did the ex, Captain do just that as Ichigo now having his attention not really wasn't sure why he was so desperate wanted it in the first place was he scratching at the back of his head, not sure of what to say. He could easily just go back home if he really wanted to. After a long day of training along with physical and verbal abuse, he was put out but still if he left now there would just something there missing, nagging him constantly.

"Want to go have dinner?...." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them as he froze, surprised at himself and at how bold he was being for he reminded himself that it wasn't really weird as he had asked all the rest of his guy friends over before to eat at his house, but, then again, geeze. "And meet my family" He bit off wishing to finish it all ready as the slow built static was already nip at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" The blond then challenged turning now to peer back over his shoulder at the Shinigami, hat shielding his eyes did Ichigo remained where he was, glaring at the ground now as he struggled for further words to explain what he was getting at. "Sounds like loads of boredom," Shinji tsked.

"Its just to repay you for helping me out," Was what finally came out of Ichigo's mouth. There it was. The truth. For there was no longer any pain in his chest. It was no longer spasming and his hiccuping episode from hell had been, vanquished. Now, the teen was finding his heart beating loudly for other reasons that were hardly related to annoying, insignificant hiccups as it was all impossible " For don't tell me all that bullshit, lying telling me that you have somewhere else better to be. Because I know better than that as its a come and go offer take it or leave it," He perfected with indifference now.

"Fine," finally came the answer that tall, lean body then was turning, fully, back around now as Shinji looking back at the Strawberry with a refreshing smile which Ichigo quickly think that the guy had been waiting for this the whole time and had been playing dumb."But what's in it for me?"The easy question.

Ichigo's eyes nearly rolled out of his head. He hadn't been expecting much of a debate about this, seeing as the guy seemed willing enough to go along with him anywhere. He found that a little creepy but it was also a sort of nice feeling. He had known the guy for a short time, but with the training and everything else, they had become somewhat of friends. And with the invitation already sent, he couldn't back out, not even if he wanted to.

"You're...gay...right...?" He then asked instead of many of his swirling around questions. His cheeks were burning now again as he looked away from the blond to turn his brown eyes away to avoid something bad happening as he turned them instead up to the sky them turn dark chocolate. "I mean...that's what this is all about right? You...like me, like me. I get it now, I guess, but still...are you really or are you just trying to piss me off?" he asked simply.

"If your referring to the fact I like the male body vs a girl's, your correct, bingo boy," Shinji replayed, rather thoughtfully, his arms swinging at his sides as he began to walk back up to the strong Shinigami/Visored in the works. "But if I were to say I just as much enjoyed the pleasures of a beautiful woman then that is a, no." He chuckled, those odd looking blue, suede shoes against the black street eating up the gravel until they came to a sudden stop.

"So,...you're saying your Bi...?" Ichigo breathed.

"All these questions, wo-ww!" The blond suddenly busted, flailing his arms now from his spot mere feet away as Ichigo muttering frowningly looked away, for that was kind of a personal question, but hell it had gotten out anyways as now he knew for sure. "Do you normally ask all these questions to your, dates?" Cunning smile breaking out across that face those narrowing, in waiting.

"No! Shut up!" Ichigo barked.

"Oh, come on, its okay," Shinji mused, that goofiness instantly draining away as he surrendered as in a knee jerk reaction, the teenage boy flicked back a step when he felt fingertips suddenly come back up to graze along his cheek as he held in his breath. "Besides, your so cute when ya blush. Its killer." The blond added, giving him a slap to cheek then which burned like acid in the growing cold weather.

Ichigo's eyebrow shot up at that as he had been told about it before. But what did he care? He didn't, looking down suddenly with slight hesitance, trying once again in a struggle to find a way for him to get his point clear across to the ex-Captain.

He look back now to meet the blond's grey eyes. It was he Ichigo who made the quick movement this time, not really understanding it as. Not to sure he was making contact, he leaned out and placed a kiss at the corners of those super soft pink lips.

That hand dropped now from his flaring cheek to grasp hold of his wrist. The next moment, nothing really happened other than his fingers suddenly becoming entwined with the Visored's own as the Strawberry was more then just a little surprised. Besides with those lips now moving against his own in one last kiss, in this new found punch in the gut, he discovered a sort of sweetness he hadn't ever thought was possible as it was there one second, and gone in a blink the next.

"I accept," Shinji's voice came, smoothed through that toothy smile of his, soon enough forming back into the familiar face burned into the teen's mind that was currently happily buzzing with the sigh he produced, was his arm quickly yanked on as he stumbled back a few steps being pulled along for the ride, his hand now captive. "Let's go meet your family Ichigo. I am so excited. We'll have a blast! We can talk about school and everything!" Wicked teasing

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo began. His lips twitching in the fight to not smile back, however, his face remaining hot gave himself away as he looked away and up to the once more sky instead, watching as the darkening grey clouds floated on by. "Whatever you say." That smile soon spreading against popular believe.

And then he was being pulled forwards as Shinji lead the way, marching in the direction of his home. It was strange, yes, as all of this had suddenly happened so fast, but for some reason, even with his mind still spinning, Ichigo felt relaxed in the company of the older Visored. He just hoped Shinji didn't have anymore plans in store for them. If that was the deal, then hell would rise, but, for now, he dared to say, he felt...content.

---------------

**Review please!! Hate it? Like it? All comments are wellcomed!!:3**


End file.
